Certain electrical connectors comprise dielectric housings in which electrical contacts or terminals are secured, and a shell member surrounds the housing for physical protection and also for shielding and grounding purposes. Conventional methods for retaining the housing (or insert) within the shell include adhesive material, locking rings or other hardware, or assembly of two shell halves about the insert. Any of these methods involves assembly steps and parts or materials all of which increases the cost of manufacturing.
It is desired to provide a system for assuredly retaining an insert within a shell without accessories or complicated procedures.